Tentando Escapar
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Até aonde você iria para proteger sua própria vida? Você mataria? Ou ficaria de braços cruzados esperando a morte chegar?  Ela não sabia o que fazer, e nem tinha certeza de nada, só de uma coisa, que tinha que escapar.


~ Não tem final feliz, então para quem quer contos de fadas, essa one não e o lugar.~ Não digam que não avisei.

* * *

**Pov Narrador  
**

Alice andava pela ruas escuras de Forks tarde da noite após uma aula cansativa de Francês. A rua estava mais deserta do que de costume ou só estava assim porque ela havia passada da hora com a professora Roselie, que era totalmente envolvente e amigável.  
Seu telefone tocou, e ela rapidamente procurou em sua bolsa cor-de-rosa.  
- Alô. – Disse com a voz de fada que ela tinha.  
- Minha filha, já são 22:45, estava preocupada. – A voz da mulher do outro lado da linha, tinha uma estrema preocupação. – Quer que eu mande seu irmão ir te buscar?  
- Não mãe, fica calma. – Alice disse com a voz calma ainda, e com alegria transbordando, como sempre. – E só eu atravessar a praça depois mais duas ruas que eu estou em casa mãe.  
- Toma cuidado filho. – A mulher do outro lado falava nervosa. – Não estou com bom pressentimento, essas ruas andam sumindo mulheres. – A menina imediatamente pensou que era mais uma das loucuras da mãe, que sempre tinha seus "pressentimentos".  
- Mãe tudo ficará bem. – Disse confiante, mas mal ela sabia que aquela poderia ser a ultima conversa com a mãe.  
- Eu posso mandar o Edward te pegar onde você está Alice. – continuou insistindo a mulher do outro lado da linha. Ela tinha um pressentimento muito forte de que algo aconteceria com a sua pequena e doce Alice.  
- Dona Esme, não confia mais em mim? Já sei quer me monitorar achando que estou namorando. – A menina não entendia o perigo que estava correndo e ficou zombando.

Ela parou em uma calçada, onde as luzes da rua estavam mais fortes, para conversar direito com sua mãe.  
Próximo de onde ela estava, em um banco na praça, tinha um rapaz jovem e aparentemente bonito, que somente prestava atenção em seus atos para depois atacá-la.  
Ele era um psicopata que adorava torturar mulheres após atos sexuais, e suas preferidas eram as pequenas, frágeis e com rostos inocentes, como Alice.  
- Alice, filha, eu te amo e confio em você. – A mulher disse com a voz embargada.  
Ela sempre tinha pressentimentos fortes com seus filhos, o que diriam que era sexto sentindo que nasce quando você vira mãe, mas ela sentia, no fundo de seu coração, que aquela poderia ser a ultima vez que ouviria a voz de sua menininha.  
- Mamãe, eu também te amo. – Alice parou e olhou para o céu torcendo o rosto. – Tenho que desligar, esqueci o guarda-chuva em casa, e vai chover muito. Beijos mãe. – E desligou o telefone começando a andar rápido.  
Ela andava rápido, ou melhor, saltitava, mas reparando cada detalhe da cidade onde viveu sua vida toda e sabia tudo de co. Então ela o viu, um rapaz loiro com roupas puídas, mas ele parecia ser bem bonito somente maltratado. Ele estava sentado com a cabeça baixa em um dos bancos da praça, e imediatamente ela pensou em ir ate ele e ver se estava bem, mas se lembrou do que a mãe disse, sobre mulheres desaparecendo e recuou.  
Ela tinha que dar a volta pela praça para chegar em casa, mas era bem mais fácil corta pelo meio da praça, só que Alice odiava fazer isso, dizia que perdia a vista e que não gostava disso. Bom, teria sido melhor ela ter perdido a vista só por essa noite.

Quando ela fez a curva pela praça percebeu que o mesmo rapaz que estava no banco do outro lado estava sentado em um banco do lado da praça que ela passava. Alice estranhou, e se arrepiou toda, sentindo medo, mas logo pensou "Não há nada a temer" e continuou seguindo seu caminho.  
Quando ela passou em frente ao rapaz tropeçou, pois ele havia colocado os pés em sua frente.  
- Droga. – Resmungou irritada, havia ralado as mãos.  
O rapaz gentilmente se levantou e a ajudou, imediatamente ela ficou encantada e sorriu para ele. Com toda certeza ela não deveria fazer isso. O rapaz retribuiu o sorriso e colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco velho.  
- Desculpe. – Disse ele.  
Ela fingiu que nada havia acontecido e deu de ombros.  
- Ah, que isso. Ta tudo bem. – Ele concordou com a cabeça e pegou o pano que estava úmido de uma droga sonífera do casaco.  
- Claro que está. – Disse colocando no rosto de Alice o pano, que logo desmaiou em seus braços.  
Ele a enfiou em um carro antigo e acabado, e a levou para o local onde sempre levava suas vitimas.  
Era uma casa velha e caindo aos pedaços com tinta azul - bebe desgastada, e tinha dois andares, o do subsolo e a parte "normal" da casa, obviamente ela a levou para o subsolo, onde as paredes eram piores do que a parte de fora da casa. O local fedia a morte, e era angustiante ate mesmo para uma pessoa desmaiada. Havia 3 cômodos, uma sala que havia uma cama de ferro antiga, uma cozinha e um banheiro.

Após ele deixar Alice na cama seguiu para cozinha e começou a comer tranquilamente sua maça, como se o que pretendia fazer não fosse nada, como se fosse jogar vídeo game. Só que bem, ele não ia fazer isso como um cara normal, ele pretendia abusar de Alice e depois matá-la, assim, simples e somente por diversão. Terminou de comer sua maça e foi despir Alice, era sempre mais fácil fazer isso quando elas estavam inconsciente, caso contrario elas ficavam estéticas e recebiam uma surra como punição, bem uma surra ele sempre dava, só que para as estéticas, que eram quase todas, a surra era pior.  
Aos poucos a menina foi abrindo os olhos, e sentiu uma imensa dor de cabeça, colocando a mão na testa.  
- Finalmente acordou. – Comentou o rapaz loiro. – Pensei que tinha errado na dose. – E deu um sorriso debochado, depois ficou analisando o corpo da menina.  
- Hãm? – Alice disse sem entender nada.  
Mas o olhar insistente do rapaz em seu corpo pequeno e delicado, e totalmente nu, fez a menina olhar para baixo e arregalar os olhos.  
- Cadê minhas roupas? – Perguntou apavorada.  
- Aqui você não precisa delas. – Disse tirando suas roupas velhas e ficando nu também.  
Alice com medo começou a recuar e a procurar a saída do local, mas ela não achava.  
- Por favor, eu nunca fiz isso e quero que seja com alguém especial. – Implorou ela sabendo que no momento não tinha para onde fugir.  
Isso só o fez sorrir mais ainda, um sorriso doentio.  
- Virgem? – Disse mais com uma afirmação. – Melhor ainda. – E riu puxando com força a perna da menina e chocando seu corpo no dela.  
Ele rapidamente invadiu sua boca com sua língua ágil e apertou seus seios, mas diferente do que pretendia ouvir, que eram gemidos, ele não escutou nada, só sentiu lagrimas quentes tocar seu rosto.

Ele deu um tapa no rosto de Alice pensando em que se ela queria chorar daria motivo para tal ato, e assim foi. As lagrimas nos olhos da menina aumentaram mais nenhum soluço saia de sua boca. No momento ele não gostou daquilo, mas logo pensou que depois ela choraria de soluçar.  
Agressivamente ele a empurrou para o canto da cama, machucando suas costas, a menina soltou um "ai", mas depois se calou.  
_Quando se lida com psicopatas você nunca deve fazer o que ele quer, se não, sua morte será mais rápida. Psicopatas adoram desafios.  
_Sem do nem piedade ele invadiu Alice, a fazendo morde os lábios de tanta dor.  
Ela era virgem, e o membro do rapaz em seu sexo era totalmente incômodo e doloroso.  
- Pare, por favor. – Pediu com a voz falhando, pois seu choro estava preso na garganta e sentia muita dor.  
Ele gargalhou e começou a bombar mais forte, aquele pedido havia deixado mais excitado.  
Sangue escorria da entrada de Alice, e ela começava a ficar muito nervosa com a situação.  
Em sua cabeça, ela se xingava, pensando em como deveria ter escutado sua mãe, e que talvez nunca mais fosse ouvir a voz da mulher que tanto ama. Que talvez nunca mais fosse ver o irmão mais velho, que ela tanto chamava de chato mais amava incontrolavelmente. Que ela nunca fosse ver sua melhor amiga Bella, e se lembrou que elas haviam discutido porque Bella gostava de seu irmão, e ela não queria vê-los junto. Lamentou-se por não ter ajudado a amiga, e por ficar dizendo coisas que a desanimasse.  
- Geme. – Ela ouviu o seu agressor gritar, fazendo-a sair de seus pensamentos.  
Mas Alice não tinha intenção de gemer, mesmo que fosse de dor, o que ela estava sentindo por sinal. Ela simplesmente ficou quieta, e mordeu os lábios com mais força, quando ele começou a meter com mais força.

- Geme agora. – Ordenou novamente puxando seus cabelos longos, que ela havia deixado cresce nos últimos meses. Novamente o arrependimento a atingiu, se ela tivesse com os cabelos curtos ficaria mais difícil dele puxar. – Não vai fazer o que estou mandando? – Perguntou o agressor com deboche e começou a rir. – Tem certeza sua vaca sem graça? – Ele encarou os olhos castanhos esverdeado da menina, que sentiu um arrepio imenso quando olhou nos olhos do agressor.  
Vendo que ela não responderia nada que ele perguntasse, deu um soco forte em sua barriga, fazendo-a se contorce, e saiu de dentro dela.  
- Piranha. – Esbravejou. – Vai ficar sem comer também. – E foi andando em direção a uma gaveta. – Não serve nem para uma foda.  
Alice não se importou com os comentários maldosos, ela sentia dor demais para se importar com tal coisa.  
Ele tirou da gaveta uma corrente e caminhou ate a cama novamente, puxou o braço de Alice com força, quase o fazendo deslocar, e o amarou no ferro da cama. Após isso, puxou o rosto da menina que estava encolhida em posição fetal para encarar ele.  
- Aproposito. – Deu um tapa em seu rosto. – Meu nome e Jasper. – E sorriu malignamente. – E comece a me respeitar, sua vaca.  
Sem forçar nem para dizer um "Ta", ela fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a se encolher. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, e ela agora praguejava o porque de esta naquela situação. Porque ela? Essa era a pergunta mais feita, e sem resposta alguma. Na mesma posição ela abriu os olhos e ficou olhando as paredes do ambiente terrível que estava. As paredes tinham marcas de sangue, e isso a apavorou.  
Porque motivo ele fazia isso? Questionou-se. Um rapaz tão bonito e com a aparência tão doce, porque motivo machucar as pessoas? Perguntou-se novamente.  
Mas nenhuma de suas perguntas teve respostas novamente. Alice se encolheu mais ainda, e caiu em um sono de dor e amargura profunda.  
Mas Jasper não costumava dar descanso as suas vitimas, a não, ele adorava torturá-las.

Velas implorara por comida, implorar para ele parar de bater nelas. A, como isso dava alegria a ele, isso o fazia lembrar-se do passado, quando ele ficava no lugar de suas vitimas, e seu pai batia e abusava dele. Novamente seu sorriso doentio apareceu em sua face. Era um sorriso totalmente medonho, que chegava a dar arrepios na espinha, pois seu sorriso dizia o quanto maluco ele era, e o quanto adorava matar e torturar.  
Jasper foi ferve água, a, ele tinha uma idéia bem doentia de como acorda Alice, e estava extremamente feliz com sigo mesmo, pela idéia brilhante que teve.  
A água já estava fervida, e estava de tirar a pele de tão quente. Jasper pegou um pano para poder segurar a caneca, ele era maluco mais não burro, e a levou ate Alice que tinha um dos pés amostra. Sem do e nem um pouco de piedade jogou a água no seu pé, que instantaneamente fez uma ferida que ficou carne viva. A menina gritou de dor, e começou a chorar, muito. Com isso Jasper começou a gargalha, de chegar a chorar.  
Alice olhava horrorizada, também não era para menos, qualquer pessoa que estivesse em sua situação ficaria. Mas a menina era persistente, e não desistiria de sua vida assim tão fácil, ela estava disposta a lutar para poder se salvar. Os pensamentos negativos já havia saído de sua cabeça, e agora em sua mente só uma coisa a ocupava, tentativas de escapar. Isso era tudo que ela pensava, e era tudo do que ela precisava pensar, nenhuma dor, por maior que fosse, tiraria seu objetivo imenso de escapar daquele lugar horroroso. A não, aquelas dores malditas, era o que davam força para Alice, pois isso a fazia pensar mais rápido que tinha que fugi ou morreria nas mãos daquele maníaco.  
Por fim, Jasper parou de gargalha, percebendo que somente lagrimas silenciosas saiam da menina e nada de berros como ele queria ouvir. Isso o irritou, e muito.

Quem era essa menina idiota para não gritar em meio à dor insuportável? Pensava ele. E esse pensamento fazia o ódio subir mais e mais. Não se conformava, e precisa matar alguém imediatamente, para poder extravasar sua ira. E novamente seu sorriso maligno e doentio apareceu, ele mataria a próxima pessoa na frente da menina insolente que ousava não corresponder suas expectativas de tortura.  
Saiu pela entrada estratégica que ficava no teto da cozinha, quando puxava a porta descia uma escada, mas o local era bem escondido e por mais que Alice tentasse ver era impossível.  
Ele caminhou irado pelas ruas desertas de Forks sabendo que qualquer pessoa que encontrasse iria matar, e ele não se importava.  
Uma criança solitária brincava no parquinho da praça, e parecia triste, bem Jasper não se importava com isso e caminhou ate a criança.  
- Ta perdida? – Ele perguntou com seu tom de voz inocente e de bom moço para a menininha que parecia ter 7 anos no maximo.  
- Uhum. – A menina fez que sim com a cabeça, e mais lagrimas escorreram de seu rostinho lindo e delicado. – Me ajuda a achar a mamãe? – Perguntou a garotinha com face de anjo.  
- Claro. – Jasper disse pegando a mão da garotinha. – Mas, você não esta com fome? Posso te levar ate minha casa e depois vamos procurar sua mãe. – Tentou ganhar a confiança da criança.  
Coitada, em vez de ser levada para um lanche estava sendo levada para a morte certa, e a pobre não passava de seus 7 aninhos.  
- To com fome sim. – A menininha olhou para ele com seu olhos cor de chocolate e sorriu.  
Os dois caminhavam para a casa de Jasper, e a menininha cantarolava uma musica feliz, achando que tinha encontrado alguém bonzinho que poderia ajudá-la.

Assim que chegaram a casa de Jasper, ele tirou da sua face seu rosto amigável e simpático e voltou a sua verdadeira forma, um homem monstruoso e sem piedade, nem ao menos por uma criança.  
Instantaneamente a garotinha ficou com medo, pois a casa era horripilante, e Jasper para não ouvi-la gritar a pegou no colo calando sua boca. Ele desceu para o subsolo da casa e Alice estava com um rosto assustado encarando-o e com o braço que estava amarrado sangrando. Sem cuidado Jasper jogou a menina em um canto no chão machucando suas costas.  
- Não machuque ela. – Alice gritou desesperada olhando para a criança com face de anjo. – E só uma criança.  
Sim, agora ela estava mais desesperada do que tudo. Por sua cabeça em momento algum se passou que ele machucava crianças, e ela não agüentaria ver ele fazendo isso e não poder nem ao menos se mover para ajudar.  
- Cale a boca sua piranha. – Esbravejou Jasper. – Somente preste atenção no que eu vou fazer com essa criança imunda e se prepare que depois e você.  
- Não por favor, não faça isso com ela. – Implorou, mesmo sabendo que esse pedido não valia de nada para ele, e somente aumentava a vontade de matar.  
Jasper foi na mesma gaveta em que tirou a corrente de Alice e dessa vez pegou uma vara de goiaba, para bater na menina, que já chorava aos prantos e falava que queria sua mãe. Pena que ela não a veria nunca mais, pois sua morte já era certa.  
Ele bateu sem piedade, ma a menina ainda continuava vida e respirando ofegante.

A vara não a mataria como ele pretendia, mas a deixará bem machucada. Jasper caminhou de um lado para o outro, e por fim tirou as roupas se sentindo sufocado, e voltou a caminhar mas agora em direção a Alice e tirou suas correntes.  
- Se mecha um centímetro e ficara sem pele. – Avisou a Alice quando tirava suas correntes para bater na garotinha.  
Alice olhou para todos os lados, procurando algo que pudesse usar para se defender caso conseguisse escapar. Mas ela não encontrava nada de útil.  
Merda. Praguejou. Será que irei morrer nesse lugar e por esse homem, mesmo? Perguntou para si mesma.  
- Sua vaca anã. – Chamou Jasper. – Olhe para cá. – E Alice olhou, mas realmente preferia ter ficado em seus pensamentos.  
A cena que estava acontecendo era a seguinte.:  
Jasper estava com as correntes no pescoço da criança, que estava ficando roxa, e ele a enforcava. Sangue já saia de seu nariz, e seu rosto perfeito começava a ficar deformado. Por fim seus olhinhos pequenos e achocolatados perderam foco, dizendo que a menina havia morrido.  
Alice sentia vontade de chorar, mas aquele não era o momento, porque se ela não pensasse rápido aquilo seria seu futuro.  
Mesmo com o pé latejando e quase não conseguindo se mover ela se levantou e correu para a cozinha. Jasper se assustou com a atitude de menina e foi atrás, a encontrando revirando uma gaveta de panos. Ele puxou seus cabelos a fazendo ir com a cabeça para trás e depois posicionou seu corpo para entrar para a frente, penetrando o anus da garota com toda força e a machucando. A menina gritou, muito dessa vez, e isso o fez meter com mais força ainda nela.  
- O que eu disse? – Gritou com ela apertando suas costelas, machucando-as. – Que era pra ficar paradinha não foi?  
Alice não respondeu, ela nunca respondia ele mesmo. Mas dessa vez ele não se importou, havia acabado de matar, tinha feito seu o que mais gostava e isso o deixava excitado.

Distraída demais, lembrando da morte da criança, e se sentindo satisfeito com o que fez, não percebeu Alice abrindo a gaveta que tinha talheres.  
Alice arrancou uma faca de açougueiro da gaveta e posicionou-a na frente de seu corpo.  
Ela estava disposta a matar para se manter viva. Aquele ser não era digno de ficar andando por ai matando mulheres e crianças inocentes. Não, ela colocaria um fim nisso!  
O agressor saiu de dentro dela e a virou para dar mais alguns tapas na cara, só que se surpreendeu com o que viu.  
A menina segurava a faca em direção ao seu estomago e nem deu chance de ele pega-la.  
Ela furou sem dor nem piedade o agressor fazendo a faca atravessá-lo. E saiu correndo para pegar suas roupas. Ela conseguiria fugir, seria livre novamente.  
Vestiu-as rapidamente e começou a procurar desesperada a saída. Ela não conseguia encontrar, e mesmo o agressor quase morto ele começou a rir.  
- Não vai escapar daqui sua maldita. – Comentou com sarcasmo. – Criei esse lugar para ninguém escapar.  
- Cale a boca desgraçado. – Gritou histórica demais para se manter neutra. – Me diga a saída. – Gritou novamente.  
Jasper não respondeu nada, ele estava fazendo o jogo da menina, de ignorar.  
Alice se abaixou e tirou a faca de seu estomago a enfiando de novo, mas agora em sua perna.  
- Me diga. – Tirou novamente a faca, furando a outra perna. – Me Diga. – Gritou.  
Ele não dizia nada, e Alice não iria desistir. O agressor podia começar a se considerar morto, ou pelo tempo que apodreceria ali ou por Alice matando-o.  
Jasper simplesmente olhou para o teto, aonde saia à escada para ela ir embora.  
Alice percebendo a saída enfiou a faca em seu coração, dando-lhe uma morte mais rápida.  
Ela puxou as escadas e saiu o mais rápido possível da casa, correndo pelas ruas da madrugada de Forks.

Agora suas lagrimas não viam mais sozinhas, elas eram acompanhadas de soluções agoniastes. Queria chegar em casa e ter os braços de sua família em volta de si, para nunca mais solta-los. Nesse incidente percebeu que o amor de uma família e tudo, e que era mais forte do que pensava. Percebeu que dentro dela existia a Alice frágil e doce mais também a Alice forte e segura, que conseguiu _escapar_ _da_ _morte_ certa, como a grade mulher que era.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Oi pessoas bonitas que lerem, meu nome é Larissa sou beta/amiga/ da Ya e resolvi trazer as fics dela para o FF com devida autorização é claro.

Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review.

Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela.

Copie este link e tire os parenteses.

http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065


End file.
